


On studying and bartenders

by justmedownhereagain



Series: Standing outside your virtue [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia's relaxing day in the library quickly turned interesting when her roommate texts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On studying and bartenders

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [text] Quick question. What’s the protocol on going back to a bar after sleeping with the bartender?

Maia was curled up in the windowsill in the library. It was large enough to contain three people lying beside each other in its depth and the circle was large enough for Maia to comfortably lie both stretched out and curled up. She listened to the heavy rain against the window and was glad that she could curl up in pillows and blankets. They hadn’t been allowed in the windowsill to begin with, let alone to decorate it with posters and frilly pillows and soft blankets, but they had, and at some point, the librarian had given up filing the complaints. Right now, she was curled up in a wool blanket which made her look like a big, deformed, red sheep, with a biology book lying in front of her. It had been turned to the same page for the past two hours, a time span in which she had drained three mugs of hot cocoa (Isabelle had brought the first and Jordan the second, but Isabelle was at practice, and Jordan was at a meeting), but she still attempted to pretend she was studying. Her headphones were in her ears and she was listening to a random playlist from Isabelle’s profile when she heard the tell-tale sound of a message in her ears. Dismantling the phone from the heap of blankets proved harder than first expected, but when she finally succeeded, she smiled. Her roommate, Leah, had stopped answering her somewhere last night (with her last text mentioning a cute bartender and some flirting), but it seemed she had now risen from the dead. 

quick question: what’s the protocol on going back to a bar after sleeping with one of their bartenders?

Her smile widened as she quickly typed out her response. 

unless this is you bailing on him the morning after, going back could prove quite profitable

She carefully set the cup she had been holding against the window so she wouldn’t tip it over when she sat up, shrugging off the blanket as she awaited a reply. It was nice if Leah finally found someone to take her mind off of Sam, whether it was just a fling or became something serious. It wasn’t only because even Maia was getting tired of listening to Leah go on about Sam. It was only luck for them all that Sam and his now fiancée lived somewhere far off so they wouldn’t have to deal with a Leah who suddenly ran into them on the street. 

this is very much not me bailing on him. he made me breakfast. it is however, me being very very drenched.. and i lost my keys. letting me in?

Maia could not feign annoyance or surprise at those news (possibly surprise, but pleasant surprise at the first piece of news). Leah had a tendency of losing her keys at least twice a month, and whenever they didn’t manage to locate the keys within three days, they’d change their lock without the school noticing. How the school did not notice, Maia was not sure, but she had a very impressive stock of keys hanging on her wall by now. She slid to the edge of the windowsill and jumped down, feeling sorry enough for Leah who had been walking in the pouring rain, to hurry down to front door. The university kept the style it was built in as often as it could, to Maia’s big regret, this also counted for the doors which were grand and made of dark oak. They were heavy enough as it was, but bad maintenance did not make it easier for her to pry open the heavy doors for Leah to enter. (The front door was hardly ever used as an exit, and fairly much easier to push open than pull. Leah had not exaggerated with regards to how drenched she was. When she stepped into the hallway, she dripped on the floor from both pants, jacket and hair. Even her shoes seemed drenched, despite being water-repellent. Despite all of that, she was grinning, and Maia grinned back at her friend. 


End file.
